Products are displayed in a variety of manners in retail environments. To enhance the display of smaller products, such as jewelry, display tables are used. The display tables can be used for drawing attention to the product. For example, the display tables can be decorated in an aesthetically pleasing manner to attract a customer to the display table. In other cases, the product can be placed alongside conspicuous indicia or signage. Display tables can also be used for displaying the product with other merchandise to increase sales.